


Bite Me

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, F/F, Ice Play, Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Probably other supernatural creatures idk yet, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Throuples, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Gigi Goode is a sex worker; she's a stripper, a prostitute and an escort girl/ sugar baby.Nicky Doll and Crystal Methyd are rich CEOs... and they're vampires. They see Gigi once at a strip club and are absolutely entranced by her; especially when she gives them a private show. They want her, badly.Soon enough, she's their escort and sugar baby. And then they ask her to live with them. Gigi finds the request odd, especially the part where they want to actually date her. Sure, they were the hottest women she's ever been with, but this is her job. She does this with other people too - they shouldn't be jealous. But they are.They keep on asking her to move in, until she finally snaps at their consistency. After hiding from her, and erasing her memories every time she catches them, they turn her before she can leave their house.Gigi has no idea what to do when she finds out her life was practically taken from her. And she has no idea how to feel about Nicky and Crystal anymore.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Our Beloved

"You were great tonight" "On the pole or at your opening?" Gigi asks with a smirk, kissing Nicky. "Both baby" Crystal says, moving her ginger hair to the side to kiss her neck. "Why don't we show you how amazing we think you are?" Nicky says, kissing Gigi's jaw now. "Whatever you want, I'm all yours" Gig sighs, tilting her head to the side to give more access for Crystal, whose hands were running up and down her sides. "Let's move to the bedroom" Crystal says, taking Gigi's hand and leading her there, Nicky following beside them. The second they're in, Crystal shoves Gigi against the wall, kissing her and undressing her while Nicky kisses her neck. "Hands up on the wall babygirl" Nicky demands and Gigi complies with no remark. She knows when to be obedient and when to be bratty. "Good girl" Crystal whispers into her ear, and Gigi lets out a shaky moan. "Fuck baby, you're so wet. And we haven't done anything yet" Nicky says, biting down on Gigi's neck and spreading her wetness around her folds. " _Agh!_ " Gigi claws at the wall, head thrown back and her mouth open, sounds filling the room. "So needy... so desperate" Crystal whispers by her ear, biting on her lobe. It takes everything the two women have to not completely lose control and take her blood. " _Bed. Now_ " Nicky growls, fully aroused and desperate not to lose control. "Yes daddy" Gigi says seductively, swaying her hips and looking back over her shoulder with a smirk as she reaches the bed and lays on the purple velvet covers, spreading her legs and placing her arms above her head.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes and fuck me" Gigi says innocently, and they're completely stripped of their clothes and by her side by the blink of an eye. They each take a nipple in their mouth, using one hand to pin both of hers while their other hands tease her skin. " _Ugh please_ " "Please what?" Crystal growls, and Gigi moans at her dominance "Please fuck me. Ruin me" she begs, knowing it will get them to work faster. She's good at her job. "Do you think you deserve that? After trying to tell us what to do, you bratty girl?" " _Please!_ You said I was good! I was your good girl!" Gigi moans out, her breathing heavy and labored. "Hmm... you were weren't you? You _were_ our good girl and now you're our bratty girl. Bratty girls don't make demands" " _Ah!_ _m'_ _sorry! Please! Anything!_ " Gigi begs, eyes screwed shut. Sure this was her job, but she also desperately wanted to cum. Both Crystal and Nicky shove their middle finger in her, making Gigi hold tightly on their hands that were pinning her. "Fuck yes!" Gigi moans out, strands of her hair sticking to her forehead. Nicky and Crystal start picking up the pace, kissing her neck and tits, leaving hickeys everywhere as obscenities and animalistic noises leave Gigi's mouth.

"You like it when we fuck you like this? Like the whore that you are?" Nicky taunts and Gigi mewls "She asked you a question babygirl. Should we stop? Leave you all high and dry?" "No! Don't stop! I love it when you fuck me! You're so good to me!" Gigi all but screams, her voice shaky and hoarse. "Say it louder!" Crystal growls "I love it when you fuck me! You're the best I've ever had!" Gigi moans as her walls clench around their rapidly moving fingers and she's coming undone with a broken moan. "Good girl, you did so well" Nicky says, and Gigi smiles at her, opening her eyes. She looks over at Crystal, and furrows her brows. "Crystal are you okay? Why are your irises red?" Gigi asks, trying to rack her brain for memories of Crystal's eyes earlier. Did she wear contacts and she hadn't noticed or something? "You're going to forget that you saw Crystal with red eyes. You're going to remember Crystal having tired eyes" Nicky says, her eyes flashing yellow at Gigi's, who after a second, completely forgets what she saw. "As amazing as this was, I have to go -" "Can't you spend the night? We'll pay you" Nicky asks the ginger woman. "I- how much?" Gigi asks and they both roll their eyes. "Lay back down woman, we're not done with you" Crystal shoves Gigi's shoulders back into the mattress and their hands don't leave Gigi's body for the rest of the night.

Gigi is still asleep when Nicky wakes up and sees that her girlfriend isn't in bed. It's probably early morning Nicky assumes. She slowly takes her arm off Gigi's waist, making sure not to wake the light sleeper up. The more she's in their expansive apartment, the better. Both she and Crystal want her here all the time. Crystal's scent leads Nicky to the balcony, and Crystal looks behind her when she senses her presence. "Why are you awake chérie? What's bothering you?" Nicky asks, hugging Crystal's waist from the back and letting her fangs graze her neck softly. "We need to claim her; turn her. Soon" "I know, I know. It's just not as easy as we thought it might be. Patience chérie, and she'll be ours" Nicky says, impaling her fangs into Crystal and drinking some of her blood slowly. " _Nicky_ " "Come on chérie, let's go to back to bed and then we'll figure it out step by step, okay?" she says, retracting her fangs and soothing the open woulds with her tongue, then leads her girlfriend back to their room.

* * *

When Gigi left their house, she immediately went back to her apartment, glad that her roommates are there. She needed to vent about Crystal and Nicky. Again. "You had another blackout moment? Damn if only someone could fuck me like that. Ask them about four-ways" Rubber jokes and Gigi rolls her eyes "Calm down Rubber. Even if they are the best I've ever had, there's just something weird about them. They always want me to spend the night and try to have me everyday, not that I don't enjoy the money or anything. But it's just... weird y'know?" "Maybe they're into you" Rosy says and Gigi rolls her eyes again, even though she questioned it too. "Well, the only thing you can do is either accept it or ask them about it. Come on, we have the money. Let's give it to that asshole landlord so he can get off our backs" Hunter says and they leave their mediocre apartment to give the landlord the rent money.

Once they get back up to their apartment, they order iced coffees. "Wait what's the problem with them being into you again? If you stay over, you'd be sleeping on a fancy ass soft ass bed" Caleb muses, playing with whipped cream on his frappucino. "They could be obsessive or stalkers or even serial killers! Oh my god, does that mean our lives will turn into some shitty series but we get paid for being famous and shit?" Rosy exclaims, everyone concerned for her. "Wow you want me to die so you can be famous and rich? This isn't a Charles Manson type of story" Gigi says, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Of course not, but it would be sad and funny if that's what happened" Rosy tries to save herself, and they all laugh at her smooth brain. Gigi gets a text, and when she checks it, she groans. "Jesus they're obsessive" she mumbles, texting Nicky back saying that she can't come over. But then her eyes go wide. "What's wrong?" Marko asks "Yeah, I'm gonna go over. 2000$" "GO!" they all yell at her and they laugh as Gigi goes to one of their shared rooms and changes in record time and leaves.

Gigi barely presses on the doorbell before it's open, revealing both Nicky and Crystal. "Hey babygirl, come in" Crystal says, opening the door more to let her in. "Hi daddy" Gigi says, giving each of them a wet kiss. "Not yet babygirl" Nicky says, letting her finger brush Gigi's hair "Oh? You have another event?" she asks and they both smirk, Crystal holding her hand. "We made dinner" Crystal says and Gigi raises a brow "You made a meal while my pussy is right here? I'm offended" she jokes, but still internally cautious. "That's dessert" Nicky whispers by her ear, kissing her jugular vein. "My mistake. Come on, I want you to absolutely _devour_ me" Gigi says and it takes everything from the two women to not drain her blood right there and then. "I hope you like beef".

To say that that was the best meal Gigi had ever had in her life would be an understatement. Maybe she should date them if it meant eating food like this. But strangely enough, Nicky and Crystal barely ate and mostly drank their red wine, and the whole situation was awkward. Not one word was spoken and both women kept on staring at Gigi while she ate. Did she have a disgusting way of eating? "What do you like to do?" Crystal asks as Gigi takes a sip of her wine "Excuse me?" "Y'know, hobbies. What do you like to do?" Crystal asks again with a smile that sends chills down Gigi's smile. She doesn't know if it's laced with affection or darker intentions. "Nothing much really, I just rest when I'm not working or spend time with my roommates" Gigi says simply, her gut instinct telling her not to tell them about being with other clients. They'd probably get insanely jealous. "So then why don't you sleepover more often hmm?" Nicky muses and Gigi raises a brow, not having thought her answer through completely. But she knows how to save herself from the situation. "Maybe when I'm not working, I fuck myself until I can't feel anything" she smirks at them "So then why don't you just stay here and let us take care of you?" Nicky questions again "Why do you want me to?" Gigi retaliates, treading dangerous waters. Good thing her friends know the location of the apartment just in case anything happened. "Because we want you all the damn time. Not just for fucking though" Crystal says.

Oh god this was not happening. Rosy was right, this is gonna be how she dies. "I don't do relationships, not like that anyways. You can use the label, I don't mind but we're fucking for money" Gigi says, hoping to find a middle ground and find a way out of this conversation. "Why can't we try though? Money? We can help you find a new job if our relationship stops being money based" Nicky says and Gigi can't believe what she's hearing. "I think I should leave now" "No don't, please. Why don't you wait for us in the bedroom?" Crystal suggests and Gigi raises a brow at both of them. Sure this is creepy, but 2000$ sounds nice. "Fine" she says and leaves the dining room. 

"Tonight?" "Tonight" Nicky nods, and they head to their bedroom, where Gigi is laying on her side, naked and smirking. "I missed you two. Now come fuck me like you mean it" Gigi says seductively, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. In a flash, the other women are naked and getting the straps and a bottle of lube from their closet. Nicky coats the member first and hovers over Gigi, circling her hole first, gathering the wetness while Crystal sucks on one of her nipples. " _Oh fuck!_ " Gigi moans out, her hands going to Nicky's chest, fondling her breasts, Crystal moving to leave hickeys at her pulse. Nicky hisses through clenched teeth, taking her finger away. "You think you can take it?" "Please give it to me" Gigi pleads and Nicky has no choice but to oblige.

The head of the toy goes inside and Nicky, ever so caring and teasing, makes sure to go in slowly, looking for any signs of discomfort on Gigi's face. Sure she was about the edge the woman, but she was also going to turn her alongside Crystal. She wanted to show Gigi that they can be affectionate and kind towards her, even if they lacked empathy most of the time. "How's that feel babygirl?" Nicky asks and the groan that Gigi lets out is borderline sinful " _Ugh..._ so so good" she lets out, even though she's desperate for Nicky to ruin her.

Nicky smirks at Gigi's blissed expression and moves at a teasingly slow pace. "W-why are you..." "I want to play a little game with you Gi. Is that okay?" Nicky asks and Gigi nods, needing that friction. "I'm gonna ask you some questions and if you answer them honestly, I'll give you what you want. If you lie... well you'll just have to find out" Nicky says and Gigi nods again. "What's your real name?" Nicky asks "Gigi is my actual name" she moans out, her mind getting hazy at the teasing and confused. _What the fuck type of questions?_ "Your full name. The one on your birth certificate" "Oh, ahem, Gen- _Genevieve"_ Gigi moans out as Nicky starts moving faster. "Your last name?" "Goode" "What?" Crystal asks confused, leaving kisses at Gigi's jaw. "My last name is Goode _ah there!_ " "I'm sure that 'ah there' isn't in your last name but we'll take it" Crystal jokes. Nicky holds Gigi's hips down, to stop her from thrusting down on the toy and to make sure she doesn't slip out completely. "How old are you?" " _You know that_ " Gigi moans out, slightly frustrated. Were they cops or some bullshit? "Say it" "23" Gigi lets out, pinching Nicky's nipples and running her hands up and down her front. "Are we the best you've ever had?" Nicky asks, snapping her hips forward, an incomprehensible noise escaping Gigi's throat. "Yes!" Gigi practically screams, finally getting closer and closer to her orgasm. "Who can make you scream this loud? Who can make you cum this hard?" Nicky's resolve is quickly slipping away and she doesn't know if she or Crystal can hold themselves. " _You! Only you two! Nobody else but you - ahh!_ " Gigi's back is arched, voice hoarse. "Who else fucks you?!" " _Angh!_ I _-fuck!_ Other people _but not like you!_ Gonna _ugh -_ gonna _ah!_ " Gigi cums on the toy, her legs twitching, her hands still grasping tightly onto Nicky's shoulders.

Gigi goes slack on the bed, her body limp and her mind hazy. Nicky slowly pulls the toy out, taking it off. Both she and Crystal are mad. Why is Gigi fucking other people? She's theirs. She's their babygirl. "Who else fucks you babygirl?" "What?" Gigi asks, confused yet again. They just had mind blowing sex, why are they acting like that now? "You heard her" Crystal reiterates, she and Nicky laying on either side of Gigi, looking at her with predatory gazes. "I have other clients and you know that. This is my job. You pay me to fuck me and to go to your fancy ass events" Gigi pants, looking at Nicky. "Babygirl, you're ours. _Understand?_ " Crystal growls nipping at Gigi's neck. "I-that's not how that works _agh stop!_ Crystal that hurts" Gigi says, but she doesn't stop, forcing Gigi to move her head and sit up. "I'm going to" "No _you're not_ " Nicky says, both her and Crystal's fangs on display, puling Gigi back down and snapping their fingers, relocating them to their mansion.

"What the fuck?! How did you?... Where are we? What did you do?!" Gigi asks frantically, completely scared. She's standing, cornered in a darker themes bedroom. "Calm down babygirl, we're vampires" Crystal says coolly and Gigi feels like she's having a heart attack. So this is her death. "Please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want, I swear! I'll only ever fuck you! I'll ditch my other clients and never fuck anyone else ever again! I'll stay over as much as you want me to! Please! Please don't kill me!" she begs frantically, looking for a way out whilst looking at them. "We don't wanna hurt you or kill you... sort of. We just wanna turn you, that's all" Nicky says, tilting her head to the side, her red hair pooling at the side of her neck. Gigi would have found the gesture cute had she not been here. "Please don't! I swear I'll do anything but don't, please" she begs, walking backwards as they approach her.

But Gigi takes that to her advantage. She sucker punches the both of them, grateful that she's taken self defense classes in the past and runs out the room, shutting the door behind her. The mansion is expansive, but she just runs down the halls and stairs, looking for an exist. Any exit really, even if it's a window. And then she sees it, the main door. She has never felt more happy, running down the stairs like a child going to open Christmas presents. But then Nicky's at the front of the door and when she turns around, Crystal is right behind her. And they look mad, especially with red eyes. "We were going to be nice Gigi, you didn't have to punch us and run" Nicky says, angering Gigi. "You kidnapped me and want to basically kill me!" "Turn you babygirl and that makes you half-dead" Crystal explains, but that doesn't put Gigi at ease. Crystal holds onto her wrists softly, but tightens when Gigi starts to struggle. "Easy babygirl, no more fighting. Calm down, relax" Nicky says, her eyes yellow. "Relax..." Gigi mumbles her body feeling heavier and she stops fighting Crystal's hold, but rather falls into her.

Crystal holds her, carries her, and they head back to their bedroom. Gigi's exhausted, her sight blurry and she lets out incoherent quiet noises that make both women smile. It's cute. The place her on the middle of the bed, before Nicky goes to their wardrobe to get pjs. "Mmph... no-no fighting" Gigi mumbles, smiling at both women. Nicky's strong hold has her completely dazed out. "That's right babygirl. We're gonna drink your blood now okay? We'll turn you then we'll put you in pjs and you can be calm" Crystal says, her voice soft and caring. Gigi nods, letting out some soft giggles while turning her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Good girl" Nicky says, walking towards them and getting on the bed, kissing Gigi's jugular vein. Crystal gets on the bed and moves Gigi's head slightly so she has more access to the other side of her neck and kisses her pulse. The two get their fangs out and slowly insert them, making Gigi moan. " _Oh..._ wait, what's" "Shh babygirl, it's okay, we've got you" Crystal reluctantly retracts her fangs to make sure Gigi doesn't start fighting again or else they might accidentally kill her. Gigi sighs, feeling the blood trickle down her neck and onto her chest and arms. "M' tired" she says quietly, feeling more drained by the second as blood is spilled everywhere. They don't respond to her for a few seconds, enjoying all of her quiet content sounds before focusing their energy to turn her. Once she goes completely limp and silent, her heartbeat stopping, they make sure that there's new blood in her before retracting their fangs completely. "So delicious babygirl" Nicky says and Gigi hums, barely more awake.

By the snap of Crystal's fingers, the sheets are clean and both she and Nicky lick the spilled blood off of her body. "Did good?" Gigi asks as Nicky puts her in soft cotton pjs. "Yes babygirl, you did so good for us. Wanna sleep?" she asks, the answer clear. Gigi just hums and nods, grabbing Nicky's hand to squeeze it. Nicky is astounded by the act. In all 300 years, she had never... _felt_ anything warm towards anyone other than Crystal. Gigi was truly theirs. Crystal smiles at Nicky's blush and lays behind Gigi getting the covers up to their shoulders. Crystal throws an arm around Gigi's waist, burying her face into the woman's ginger mullet while Nicky lays down facing Gigi, who's falling asleep but still smiling at her. "Night Nick, night Crys" Gigi mumbles finally, her arm going over Crystal's and giving in completely to her exhaustion. Nicky throws and arm over the two and watches Gigi's features carefully, studying her sleeping face. _This was their eternal beloved_.


	2. What have you done?

**_1836_ **

_"Nicolette, dear, have you any idea who that woman is?" "No darling, but I intend to find out". Nicolette and Crystal were taking a casual stroll 'as friends do' before_ _their sights stumbled on a woman watering her own garden, her house big. "And how do you plan on doing that?" "It's quite simple, really. We knock on her fence" Nicolette says and Crystal gasps lightly "Goodness gracious, no. We will do no such thing. You will do no such thing. That's quite odd and puts us at risk of being caught" "For being vampires or lesbians?" "Both" Crystal says and they walk past the house, watching the ginger woman tenderly care for her flowers with a smile._

_"We must see her again" Crystal says when they enter her house. "I know darling. Perhaps Jaida, or Jackie know who she is. Or Janice" Nicolette muses and Crystal shrugs, taking a sip of her tea. "We will see them tonight at the meeting, we can ask them then" Nicolette says again and Crystal nods "Very well, hopefully they know who she is"._

_After the vampire meeting ended, Crystal and Nicolette caught up with their friends and asked them about the woman. "I think you're referring to Georgina Goodman. She's unmarried and living alone. Her father was rich but was too paranoid to marry her off, afraid of the money going to the wrong people or getting lost, so he committed suicide to avoid paying a doctor when he started getting ill. The father committing suicide is a rumor however, and she's friends with Janice" Jackie says, intriguing both women. This Georgina person lives alone. Perfect. "Are you planning on sleeping with her or drinking from her?" Jackie questions and the two of them smile "Both"._

_A week later, Nicolette and Crystal went to Georgina's house in the middle of the night. They were cautious not to get caught and watched her from her bedroom window. They watched her getting ready for bed and were now watching her sleep. "She's absolutely gorgeous. Divine. I want to ravish her now" "We will meet her later in the morning Crystal, and we'll ravish her completely"_

_After that evening, Crystal and Nicolette went back to Crystal's house and planned for the morning, when they'd meet with Georgina. When morning came, they went on their stroll past Georgina's house, grateful that she was outside, gardening yet again. "Excuse me madame, I don't mean to sound rude, but do we know each other?" Crystal asks, capturing Georgina's attention. "Oh, I'm not quite sure. Where do you suppose we met?" Georgina asks, walking towards the fence. "Oh! Goodness, you're Janice's friend! Janice Sport. We must have had tea together" Nicolette beams "Oh, yes of course! Silly me, I apologize. If you have no business arrangements now, would you like to come in for some tea and cake perhaps? I just got these new herbs, and they are quite delicious" Georgina says with a smile, and both women agree. "We'd love to"._

* * *

Beams of sunlight rays enter the dark bedroom, causing Nicky's slumber to cease. Her eyes focus on Gigi and Crystal's peacefully sleeping faces. Then she sees the holes by Gigi's neck; _they turned her. Finally._ After spending centuries looking for her, they got her. Nicky slowly takes her arm off of Gigi's waist, but ends up waking both her and Crystal. _Right,_ _hypersensitivity._ "Morning Nicks" Crystal says through a yawn and Gigi can barely keep her eyes open. "Morning Crys. Gi, you can go back to sleep if you want to" Nicky says and Gigi just hums, already asleep again. "I almost forgot how tired you get after you're turned" Crystal whispers and Nicky nods, the both of them getting out of bed quietly. "How do you think this is going to play out?" Crystal asks when they go to the bathroom to freshen up. "No idea, but definitely not good" "I know that. But at least this time, we didn't fail, we did it. She's ours forever, or at least, we won't lose her again" Crystal says, trying to make prepare them for when Gigi wakes up. "We better hope so".

When Gigi wakes up, it's because she feels too hot and a bit dizzy. She mumbles a bit, turning around before forcing her eyes open to get her brain functioning again. She blinks a lot, trying to get her vision focus. Gigi sits up and palms her eyes, trying to get the tiredness away. She starts looking around, realizing that she doesn't know the room. Where was she? Gigi tries to think of where she might be, most of last night's memories blurry but she remembers something clearly. Nicky and Crystal, who happen to be vampires, brought her here. And they wanted to turn her. "Good morning, how are you feeling? We made you breakfast" Nicky says, her and Crystal entering the bedroom. Gigi feels frozen, afraid of what they might do to her. Her fingers slowly trail to her pulse point. _No pulse_. "Please tell me you didn't kill me. Please tell me that this is a bad reaction to some drugs or alcohol or something" Gigi says quietly, not wanting to be dead. "Gi... we turned you. You're a vampire now too" Crystal says, both she and Nicky expecting an outburst of anger so they look down at the ground sheepishly, but when they don't hear any screaming, they are instead met with Gigi's silent falling tears and it shatters their hearts. "Why would you... How could you? I told you I would've done anything. I would've done anything, I swear I would've done anything... I would've done anything" she says quietly, Nicky and Crystal rushing to her side and hugging her tightly. She's too frozen and numb to react. "Babygirl, it's all gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be fine, being a vampire isn't bad, you'll learn to adapt" Nicky says, stroking her hair "Undo it. Please undo it" Gigi pleads desperately, but Crystal and Nicky look at each other knowingly. "Gi, it's not possible. Even if we wanted to, we can't" Crystal says, placing a tender kiss at Gigi's jaw, who still doesn't react. But then, she sees the tray on the nightstand. There are glasses filled with a red liquid. _Blood._

A wave of hunger falls on Gigi, and she's afraid of it. "I don't want the blood, take it away. Please. I'm not gonna drink that, please don't make me drink that" she tries to fight the hunger, and she's losing the fight. "Geege, it's okay. We didn't kill anyone for it, so you can drink it guiltlessly" Nicky says, moving a bit so she can reach for a glass, handing it to Gigi, fully aware that she's hungry. Gigi slowly takes the glass from Nicky's hand, staring at the red liquid for a second, before her eyes turn red and she downs it like a shot. "Oh god, what have you done to me? You turned me into a monster" "You're not a monster Gigi" Crystal says, playing with Gigi's hair "I just drank someone's blood" "It was donated" Nicky reiterates softly. "Why would you do this to me?" Gigi asks, her tears starting to dry up on her skin "We just... couldn't afford to lose you Gigi" Crystal says, not sure if now was the right time to talk about their past, especially considering how much it hurts her and Nicky. "I could've been yours without this, I would've been yours... I was more than willing to be yours to avoid this" Gigi says again, her mind still unable to comprehend the fact that she's a vampire.

"Gigi, it's okay. We'll help you through this, you'll be okay" "You did this to me... I can't even go outside anymore. I'm stuck with you" the realization sets in Gigi. "Sure you can. If you're talking about sunlight, that doesn't effect us, we're immune to sunlight and you are too since we turned you. If you mean controlling yourself around other people, you should be mostly fine if you have a steady supply of blood to feed on and learn to ignore your urges" Crystal says and Gigi can only nod lightly. She did not want to end up accidentally killing her friends. "Come on, let's get you ready for the day. We'll get you to control your urges, don't worry" Nicky says, picking Gigi up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"How do you feel?" "I can hear them. Their heartbeats are so loud" Gigi says, looking outside the car window. "I'm surprised you aren't... going mad at the sounds" Crystal muses and Gigi scoffs "No, I am. I want nothing more than to break out of this fucking car and drink every ounce of blood these people can give me and slaughter you two to shreds. But the shock and self control cancels it out" she says, watching people walk on the streets while Nicky drives. "At least you're getting the hang of it considering it's your first day" Crystal tries to make the tense air feel lighter. "Want blood" Gigi says quietly, almost too quietly, but Nicky and Crystal have super-hearing "You were doing great, try to control it till we go back okay?" Nicky says, driving a bit faster, making a u-turn. "Shit, I think there are fangs coming out" Gigi says, covering her mouth, trying to ignore the pain by closing her eyes as well. "It's okay, we'll be back home in no time okay? Just a few more minutes"

Nicky being true to her word, gets them back home in merely five minutes. Five long minutes. Crystal had to jump to the backseat and hold Gigi who was shaking and sweating and groaning in pain and frustration, and had eventually passed out. Crystal and Nicky had never felt so scared, not since... the incident. They weren't going to lose her again, though and that comforted them slightly. Crystal picked her up and they headed up their remote mansion, all the way to their bedroom. Crystal places her gently on the bed, going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth while Nicky went to the kitchen to get some blood. Crystal presses the cloth gently at her forehead, tapping it across the skin and wiping her cheeks and neck. "Hmm... ugh... w-what happened? Where am I?" "We're back home. Nicky's getting you some blood. You passed out from the hunger and pain" Crystal says softly, still wiping Gigi's face tenderly. Nicky enters the room, relieved to see Gigi awake. "Hey babygirl, how are you feel?" "Don't call me that" Gigi says, hurt flashing Nicky's face. It's gone as quickly as it came. "Here's some blood" Nicky says, walking over, handing Gigi the cup as she sits up. "Thanks" Gigi mumbles, and drinks the blood quickly, quenching her hunger. You want some more?" Nicky asks, taking the cup from her hand and she nods lightly, Nicky heading back to the kitchen.

Nicky almost starts regretting the decision to turn her, but the memories of Gigi... of Georgina... flood her mind. Meeting her. Loving her. Losing her. Nicky shakes them out of her head, pouring some blood into the cup. She made sure she was not going to fail again. Finding Gigi was hard, the wait far too long. Not turning her the second they finally saw her the first time was even harder. But now they did turn her, so they can't lose her again. They wouldn't be able to go through with that again. She heads back to the bedroom, only to find Crystal and Gigi arguing."No, I'm not going to fucking stay here!" "Gigi, you have to! You can't leave, not without us!" "I have responsibilities! I have things to do and people to see!" "Oh, you mean fuck?" "Calm down you two. Gigi, here" Nicky says handing Gigi the cup before looking at Crystal and telling her to calm down a bit. Gigi drinks the blood a bit more slowly this time, and looks at the both of them. "I'm gonna go now and I'll see you when I need blood" "And who's gonna take you back exactly? And who's gonna stop you when you lose control?" "The both of you will. You took my life away, you owe me that" Gigi says, glaring at Nicky, who's eyes turn yellow "Sleep" she says, and Gigi immediately falls back on the pillows, her eyes closes and breathing steady.

"Nicky! We agreed we wouldn't-" "Do you really think telling her that her friends are vampire hunters would have stopped her? She would've walked away anyways, and besides, I'm gonna wake her now" Nicky says and Crystal sighs frustratedly and Nicky wakes Gigi up. "What did you do to me this time?" "Put you to sleep for a minute, don't worry. You're not going, your friends are vampire hunters and you literally passed out to fight your urges. You won't make it out there and you know it" Nicky says but Gigi just glares at her for a few seconds, before mumbling a small fine. But when she gets off the bed, they're confused. "Where are you going?" "Jesus Christ, can't a woman use the bathroom without you two going after her? What is wrong with you?" Gigi scoffs, grateful that they don't respond or go in after her. She wouldn't put it past them. She's also very grateful they didn't notice that she had her phone with her and that it has some battery left. She locks the bathroom door, and gets on the toilet, texting her roommates, explaining what happened, that she can't leave Nicky and Crystal, telling them she knows they're vampire hunters and she sends the location of the mansion, asking them to save her if they could and that she didn't have much battery left.

She flushes the toilet, hides her phone in her pocket carefully, but when she's finished from the bathroom, she's met with Nicky and Crystal pining her to the wall as soon as she opens the door. "Who did you text?" Crystal asks, her eyes red "What are you talking about?" Gigi asks, feigning confusion and anger. "Don't fucking play with us Gina, who did you text?" Nicky asks, but ultimately confuses Gigi more and shocks Crystal a bit, but doesn't show it. "Who the fuck's Gina? Please go to therapy or something" Gigi says but Nicky bares her fangs, and uses her free hand to search Gigi's pockets, who moves her legs around but Nicky gets the phone. "If you think your friends will save you, you're dead wrong. Open the phone" "No way in hell princess. What the fuck are you gonna do if I don't? Kill me? You already did" Gigi says and Nicky smirks "No, but I can edge you" "Bold of you to assume you still have my consent. I'm not fucking you" "Whoever said anything about you fucking?" "You still don't have my consent" Gigi reiterates, wondering if they'd take advantage of her like that. "Give me your password" Nicky says, eyes yellow, but Gigi's eyes are closed and she fights against the command, until she feels it fading, shocking Nicky and Crystal. "How?" "I don't want you in my head anymore" Gigi says and she feels Crystal let go of her, Nicky doing the same. "You can open your eyes now. Pinky promise I won't do anything" "I don't trust you" she says quickly, hurting them both. "You can't close your eyes forever though" Nicky says, and puts Gigi's phone back in her pocket, which eventually gets her to open her eyes. "Umm... are you hungry? Not blood wise though" Crystal asks, and Gigi takes a second before nodding. "Okay, come on then".

* * *

Later that night, Gigi's roommates debate what to do about the situation. They certainly didn't want to kill Gigi, but she was a vampire and it was their duty to kill all of them. Killing Nicky and Crystal was a clear yes, they turned their best friend. But Nicky and Crystal were also very powerful, so it wouldn't be easy. "We attack tomorrow night and get her back. We won't kill her. We can't. We'll figure something out" Hunter says, and they all agree. "Fine, but we better hope we all make it out alive".

Gigi was actually given a phone charger after dinner, which confused her but she accepted it regardless. She was also grateful she could sleep in the guest bedroom, needing some alone time. She took a long, hot bath, letting herself cry while listening to her favorite songs, thinking about everything. She also texted that she was given a phone charger, which relieved everyone. They also told her that they were coming to get her tomorrow evening and that they wouldn't hurt her even if she was a vampire. That slightly comforted her and discomforted her, but she was grateful regardless. She also shared her concerns that maybe handing her a phone charger was some sort of trap to hurt them, but her friends assured her that they'd be fine regardless. 

After her bath, she immediately went to sleep, her sadness wearing her out. Nicky and Crystal were still wide awake, hurt and thinking about everything. They were finally able to do what they had wanted for so many long, painful years but at the cost of hurting their beloved. They knew Gigi had no memories of ever being Georgina, but they also knew that they couldn't watch her leave them once more. At least they were able to set certain boundaries and rules with Gigi that both parties could agree on. Giving Gigi a phone charger was a trick, however they had no idea what the outcome may be. "When we tell her about her past, do you think she'll remember?" "I hope so Crys. I just know I can't lose her again. We can't lose her again. That's all that matters, and her safety" Nicky says and Crystal sighs. They knew to expect some hardships after turning her, but what that they don't expect however, is a half asleep Gigi stumbling into their room, getting in their bed and hugging Crystal's side. "Gi?" Crystal whispers silently, the both of them confused. "Don't know... needed you... want you" Gigi mutters, her breathing evening out a few seconds later. And that was enough for Crystal and Nicky to know that everything would be fine. 


	3. Choices

**_1836_ **

_"Your neck dear" Nicolette says, eyes yellow "Yes mistress" Georgina sighs out, letting her head fall back onto Crystal's shoulder, who bites into the space between her neck and shoulder while Nicolette goes directly to her neck. "You're absolutely delicious Gina" Crystal says, licking the puncture wounds "My blood is yours" Georgina lets out, letting out contented breaths. Even though Nicolette's eyes are not looking directly into Georgina's, she's able to maintain the hold. Except her eyes are no longer yellow, and Georgina is completely aware of what's happening. But she doesn't stop it, she wants both women in any way possible and has no problem with the fact that they're vampires. "Georgina, you're not going to tell any-" "I was never planning on doing so Crystal, fear not. I... feel attraction towards the both of you" she sighs out, and the other two drink more blood before ceasing, licking the rest of the blood away. "Do you know chérie?" Nicolette questions with a smirk, slightly scaring Georgina. "I understand if you do not feel the same for me, but you can still have my blood without the fear of being told on" Georgina says, not wanting to scare them away. "Why don't we head to your chambers darling? Let us show you how attracted we are to you" Crystal says, kissing her neck "Oh, I-I've never... done that. With anyone. My lack of experience may cause you some irritation" Georgina blushes lightly, some blood having re-circulated in her system "That matters not darling. What matters is whether or not you'd like to do so" Crystal says and Georgina takes a second before nodding. They head upstairs, Georgina letting them in first. "I- my apologies for rambling so much, however I do want to please you" Georgina says embarrassedly but they both smile at her "Is that so my dear? I'm certain you'll be absolutely delicious. Fear not, we'll take care of you" Nicolette says, loosening her corset and letting her dress fall. Georgina's arms quickly go to cover her body, her face completely red, but Nicolette and Crystal hold each arm. "It's okay darling, let us see you. Don't let our gaze frighten you" Crystal says and Georgina nods. "Come to bed dear" Nicolette says and they lead her there, laying her down before undressing themselves. When Georgina sees them in their glorious states, she subconsciously bunches the sheets over her body, enthralled by the women in front of her. "Gina are you alright?" "Yes" she says and they both smile at her._

_Crystal ad Nicolette get on the bed, on either side of her. "Let us see you" "I couldn't possibly compare to either of- mhmm" Georgina is silenced by a kiss from Crystal, then from Nicolette. "Chérie you're absolutely ravishing" Nicolette says, letting her hand trail down her body, her fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. Georgina inhales sharply, looking at both women. "I'm all yours" "Could you open your legs?" Crystal asks, kissing her breast and Georgina does that. "If you experience any discomfort do not by any means hesitate to tell us. We're deriving our pleasure from yours, so if you do not experience pleasure we won't continue" Nicolette says and Georgina nods. They leave soft kisses over the plane of her body, looking her in the eye. She lets out content sighs, before Nicky gets to her thighs and Crystal to her mouth. Georgina nods at Nicolette who kisses and licks her core while Crystal swallows Georgina's soft moans. Georgina's legs tremble at the lightness of Nicolette's tongue, who holds onto them, letting her fingers skitter along while increasing the pace. Georgina's moans are louder and Crystal relishes in them as she kisses her pulse. "D-drink more blood if you'd... prefer that" Georgina moans out, her head pressed against the pillows. Crystal does that, deciding to drink from her collarbone while Nicolette continues tasting her. She'd have Georgina's blood after she finishes. Georgina tries to quiet herself, but Nicolette's mind takes over, wanting all of Georgina's noises. She teases her more, kisses her until her legs are shaking and she comes undone, tears falling from Georgina's eyes. "How was that dear?" Crystal asks kissing her cheeks, Nicolette joining them. "That was absolutely wonderful darlings" "Are you exhausted?" Nicolette and Georgina shakes her head. "Good. It's my turn"._

* * *

Crystal wakes up first, remembering that Gigi is sleeping next to her. Both Nicky and Gigi's arms are thrown over Crystal protectively, reminding her of their first shared night in 1836. How different Gigi was when it came to the vampire thing. She pushes the memories away, not wanting to think of what happened. She gets out of bed as quietly and softly as she can, neither woman waking up. The way Nicky and Gigi's hands cling onto each other's arms after she's out of bed warms her dead heart, reminding her of how they used to be. _Stop_ she scolds herself. She knew that no matter how much they loved each other then how many wonderful memories they shared, there was an ending and one she'd rather not re-experience. Even though Gigi was Georgina reborn, she knew that she and Nicky had a lot of work to do in order to regain her trust and love again. She heads to the bathroom, taking a quick hot shower, the heat not really affecting her cold body.

She gets out and changes into comfy clothes, deciding that she wants to have a lazy indoors day. Crystal leaves the room, taking one last look at her lovers before heading to the kitchen. She decides to make breakfast, making Georgina's favorite, hoping that it's also Gigi's favorite. Omelet, jam and cream scones, blueberry pancakes with honey, tea with milk and the necessary glass of blood. Crystal is able to make breakfast in a manner of minutes, having super speed and teleportation abilities. Once she's done, she heads upstairs, levitating the trays, knowing she's clumsy. When she gets back to the bedroom, she tries to hold in a laugh. Nicky was hugging Gigi tightly, practically wrapped around her like a koala. She snaps a photo of the scene before her, finding them absolutely adorable. "Nic, Gi wake up. I made breakfast" Crystal says, not too loudly as to not disturb their peaceful state, but she doesn't expect a half awake Gigi to roll over onto Nicky and kiss her collarbone before letting her fangs out. Her arousal completely stops her from functioning properly, not knowing when or how to stop it.

"G-Gigi... I don't think you're in t-the right headspace..." Nicky says shakily, enjoying how Gigi's drinking her blood, who only hisses in response. "Want your blood" Gigi says, eyes red and Nicky takes that as her cue to be concerned. She looks over at Crystal, who immediately understands what she's trying to say. "Gigi, there's blood, you have to stop drinking mine okay, another time maybe" Nicky says, caressing Gigi's cheek, which seems to get her eyes back to normal. "Why am I on top of you?" Gigi asks, rolling back down onto the bed and Crystal hands her the glass of blood and she drinks. "You were drinking my blood" Nicky says, confusing Gigi "Why would I do that? Don't vampires drink blood for vitamin D? And you can walk in the sun" Gigi states, finishing the blood. "It's... an act of intimacy usually" Nicky says nervously and Gigi is a bit surprised at how out of character that is for the woman, so she only nods. "Anyways, I made breakfast, your favorite. Hopefully" Crystal says, levitating the tray over and Gigi raises a brow "How would you know... how _did_ you know what I like?" she asks, looking at the omelet and pancakes. "Oh, um... wishful thinking" Crystal says and Gigi rolls her eyes before the three of them start eating in silence. Gigi doesn't know what pastry Crystal put but she decides she likes it. _How did she know what she likes or what she'd like?_ When they finish, Gigi mumbles a 'thank you' still conflicted about them. _Them turning me must have made me want them more or something._ As Crystal stands up to take the trays away, a surge of anger floods Gigi, which both women notice so Crystal just levitates it to the kitchen.

An uncomfortable silence falls on the three, neither woman knowing what to say and then Gigi breaks the silence "How do you know things about me?" she asks, looking at them both. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you" "You turned me into a vampire, nothing is too far fetched" Gigi says, looking at Nicky, who looks back at Crystal. "Uh, so... basically we met in 1836 and you were reborn. Technically" Crystal says, her face turning red from the blood she drank. "We met in 1836? And I was 'reborn'? So... were looking for revenge for something _I_ didn't technically do? Is that why you turned me?" Gigi questions but both women shake their heads, holding each hand. "No, not at all! We were... in love. And we... um, you asked us to turn you when you were reborn" Nicky says, her voice cracking slightly, but she hides the sadness. "Why would I though? Why didn't you turn me then?" Gigi asks but they both shake their heads "We can't talk about this right now, I'm sorry" Crystal says and they both stand up to leave, but Gigi does too. "You can't just fucking turn me and not tell me why! At least say it's cause you're assholes and felt like it!" Gigi yells, grabbing onto Nicky's arms, who pins her to the wall "That was not what happened. We didn't turn you for the fucking fun of it Gigi, we did it because it was your dying wish for when you were reborn understand?" Nicky says, and lets go before leaving the room. "It wasn't easy... watching you die Gigi" "So why did you kill me?" "We didn't, you're half dead. Immortal" Crystal says and she also leaves the room, not able to bear the sadness. _Did they turn her because they actually loved her? Since 1836?_ Gigi asks herself, not knowing whether or not that's the truth or how she feels about it if it were true.

Crystal finds Nicky outside the mansion, smoking, and she joins in silence knowing that that was what Nicky needed. Her presence alone. Crystal admires how Nicky had changed when it came to Gigi or Georgina. From continuously denying her romantic attraction to finally admitting it and being happy. Until 1839. "Was it not the right time to kinda tell her?" "She would have kept on asking and pushing it Nicks, timing apparently means nothing. Except for turning her" Crystal says, and Nicky flicks off her finished cigarette, getting another one. "You remember 1726? That's what Gigi's going through now" Crystal muses, both of them remembering when they met, fell in love and got turned by a nameless vampire. "I remember. Especially the parts where your head was between my legs" "How long are you gonna use sex to hide your feelings? It's been centuries. It's okay to be sad Nicks, I'm sad too" Crystal says and Nicky looks at the ground, a tear falling. "I have you both now though, sort of. I'll be fine" Nicky says, wiping her eye, and looking at Crystal with a smile that immediately falls at her saddened expression.

Nicky just sighs frustratedly, palming her forehead, more tears falling. "What do you want me to say Crystal? That I hated having to watch you die while I also died? That I hated having to see Gina die too? It sucked, and I fucking hated it but we have each other and that's more than enough for me" she says loudly and it's silent for a moment, before Crystal leans in to kiss her deeply, sucking on Nicky's lower lip. Their hands fly to each other's hair, Nicky tugging harshly on Crystal's blonde locks. "Crys, I love you so so much" "I love you too Nicks" Crystal says and beams at how Nicky smiles widely at her, their foreheads pressed against each other's. "Why don't we do whatever you want today? A Crystal day" Nicky says and Crystal nods "Sure, but only if Gigi's okay with it" Crystal says with a smirk and kisses Nicky's neck. "Let's go inside, it's a lazy indoors kinda day today so I'm sure Gigi will be okay with it" Crystal says and Nicky nods, holding Crystal's hand before they head back inside.

Gigi didn't know whether or not to be scared. Nicky and Crystal's mood swings were astonishing. She knew she couldn't do much except agree to what they say, at least for now anyways so she'd do that, hoping it will keep them from hurting her. And an inside day is definitely something she could agree too, considering her friends are coming tonight to get her. The somewhat boring movie they watch in silence - minus the sounds of munching and sipping on snacks and drinks - makes Gigi think about what they told her. _Were they telling the truth? If they weren't then what was? Would she ever find out? But if they were telling the truth, would they tell her everything?_ "Chérie?... Chérie, are you alright?" Nicky asks, looking at Gigi, who looks back at her after a second. "Are you okay?" Crystal asks, her head on Nicky's shoulder, both women looking at her "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" "You were zoned out chérie, you've been staring into space for a few minutes" Nicky explains "Oh, sorry, is something wrong though?" "No we wanted to ask if you were hungry? Food and blood wise" Crystal says and Gigi says blood, so they get her a glass. "Thanks" Gigi says, before drinking it, hoping they weren't lying about the blood being donor blood. "Gigi are you sure you're alright? Your pheromones are all over the place" Crystal says and Gigi raises a brow "What?" "Your pheromones, we can sense them" Nicky explains.

"Are you ever gonna tell me the full truth of what happened? And how would I know you aren't lying?" Gigi questions, desperate. She needed to know. Maybe she could find something to change her state. "Gigi... we saw you die, and you asked us to turn you. What more-" "Tell me about us together in motherfucking 1836. Prove to me you're not lying" Gigi says, Nicky and Crystal taking a second to look at each other and Crystal whispers something into Nicky's ear. _'You should be the one to show her. I think it'll help you'._ Nicky takes in a deep breath before nodding, and walking over to the chair where Gigi's sitting. "Stand up, I-I'll show you" she says and Gigi does that, Nicky placing her hands on either side of her head, and the memories flow into Gigi's mind.

"I-" "Yeah" Nicky says, and goes to sit beside Crystal. "But- I'm not the same person, not exactly. You loved Georgina not me, we're clearly different people" Gigi says "We were afraid of that but we still met you anyways" Crystal says vaguely, not really answering the question. "Uh... we-um, we do though" Crystal says sheepishly, both her and Nicky concerned when Gigi's eyes turn red. "Want you" is all she says, not in control of herself as she walks over to them. "As much as we'd like that, we can't. Not when you're like this" Nicky says, hugging her tightly, trying to ground her. "What?" "Don't worry chérie - would you look at the time? Would you like dinner?" Nicky asks and when Gigi nods, the head to the kitchen.

Dinner was silent, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. "What would you like to do now?" Crystal asks and Gigi shrugs, but then the mansion's front door is blasted open. Gigi's friends. They head to different parts of the mansion to cover more ground. Hunter and Rosy get to the kitchen, seeing the three vampires and they aim their weapons at an angry Nicky and Crystal. "If you fucking shoot that thing I'll rip your bloody heads off" Nicky growls, but Gigi gets in the middle. "Nobody attack anyone!" "Gigi they turned you and kidnapped you what the fuck are you talking about?!" Hunter yells, his weapon pointed at Crystal. "I know, but they showed me why. It's okay, they're not gonna hurt you" Gigi says, looking back at both women, silently telling them to retract their fangs, which they reluctantly do. "What the fuck's going on?" Symone asks, the rest of them getting there.

"I get that you have a feud but don't kill each other. I know why they turned me and they haven't hurt me" "They'll hurt other people, they're vampires Gi!" "So am I and I haven't hurt anyone" Gigi exclaims at Marko. "Gigi did they tell you how many people they've killed in... the time period they've known you? Over hundreds of people Gigi, and not just for blood, for fun" Rubber says and Gigi turns around to look at them fearfully "Is that true?" she asks, the both of them silent for a second. "It wasn't exactly hundreds, it was more like... 98 people so less than that" Crystal says awkwardly "You're disgusting, the both of you. You really are monsters" Gigi says, hurt by them yet again. As Gigi takes a step closer to her friends, the doors everywhere shake and Nicky slaps down at the table "Nobody take a fucking step, if Gigi leaves you all die" Nicky threatens. "What would Georgina think of you right now?" Gigi asks in a scoff, shocking both women, and her friends take that as a cue to shoot at them before running away with Gigi.

The ride back to their apartment was fast, as they needed to get away from the mansion. "So, you're really a vampire now?" Hunter asks and Gigi nods. She was like his sister and now, she's become the very thing he's meant to kill. "Are you gonna kill me?" Gigi asks everyone, who all shake their heads "No Gi, of course not. You're family. You should be fine as long as you don't kill anyone" "Would you kill me then?" "We don't know" Grant answers honestly and she nods. "What about blood?" "Donors... or us" Rubber says and Gigi nods. "Come on, let's just go to bed. We'll talk more about it in the morning" Hunter says, distressed about the topic, and everyone retreats to their bedroom.

Laying in bed beside a sleeping Symone and Rubber, Gigi can't help but think. _Did I make the right choice?_


	4. Immortality

**_1837_ **

_"Nicolette, darling, stop lying to yourself. You are in love with Georgina, just like I am" Crystal says exhaustedly, watching her partner pace the living room floor. "No, I only want her for her blood" "Nicolette what are you so afraid of?" Crystal asks, not knowing why Nicolette was behaving this way. "Crystal she's a human for goodness sake, and there is no way I could possibly subject her to this life. It matters not whether or not we love her, we can't" Nicolette tries to reason but Crystal shrugs "Darling, we do not have to turn her, there are other ways to grant her immortality if she wishes it. But that does not mean you have to deny your love for her. Do not fear it, just like how you didn't fear being with me" Crystal says and Nicolette sighs. "Why are you always right when it comes to these matters?" "Because I am not afraid of experiencing my emotions truthfully, nor do I fear vulnerability" Crystal says, making both women chuckle. Nicolette walks over to Crystal and sits on her lap, and kisses her deeply. "Let's go see her" "Nicolette it's the middle of the night!" "I don't feel so afraid right now" Nicolette smiles at Crystal, who kisses her again. "Okay, let's go"._

_Georgina was sitting by the fire, drinking tea. She couldn't sleep, her mind plagued with thoughts of Crystal and Nicolette. She assumed that the two women were only lustfully attracted to her. That they only wanted her for blood and sex. She thought there was no way they'd ever be invested in her... emotionally, romantically, no matter how she felt for them. She wants nothing more than to be their partner, but she knew she'd never be. They might lose contact with her, erase her memories of them, kill her even if they knew she was romantically interested in them. She couldn't damage Crystal and Nicolette's relationship like that, the two women were undeniably romantically interested in one another. A knock on her door causes her head to snap forward in fear. Who could it be? Nicolette and Crystal hadn't come in four days, she thought they must've been busy and forgotten about her. Not that she meant much to them anyways. She sets her cup down and walks forward cautiously. "Who is it?" "Gina, it's us" Crystal's voice rings out, and she opens the door to reveal both vampire women. "Can we enter?" "Of course, please. Make yourselves comfortable" she says and the second the door closes, Nicolette brings her in for a kiss, which takes her by surprise, but she eases into it after a second. "You came here in the middle of the night to sleep with me?" Georgina asks, a small careful smile on her face. "No darling, I, we came here to tell you something" Crystal says, hugging Georgina from behind "Oh? Is something the matter?" "We love you Georgina. We're in love with you" Nicolette says with a smile, shocking Georgina. "You do? If you're saying it because you fear I might tell someone about you two, please there's no need" Georgina says, Nicolette's smile dropping lightly. "No, we truly do love you Gina. If you do not feel the same way, you have to tell us. Don't be frightened of us" Crystal says, her grip getting looser. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. How happy you both make me" Georgina grins widely, making the both of them happy. They each kiss her, before heading upstairs, giggling widely. The three women couldn't possibly be any happier._

* * *

Nicky and Crystal couldn't possibly be any more furious and enraged than they are now. Gigi was gone. _Their partner_ was gone. And they got shot at with a silver bullet, so they had to take some time to get it out and heal before it killed them. They were gonna take her back, that they were certain of. The 'when' of it all is what had them arguing. "Nicky, her friends will just come here again to take her back! We have to wait, and look for another remote location!" "I want her here, right fucking now Crystal! I'll kill them all if I fucking have to!" Nicky roars and Crystal growls, pushing her blonde hair back. "Nicky that would make things worse and you know it! I'm mad too! We can just go find a new place to keep her in right now!" "Fine! We'll go look and get her the second we find a place!" "Good!" Crystal yells and they head out, looking for any place as quickly as they possibly could. 

Finding a remote place not too close or too far from their mansion was easy. They knew the area pretty well anyways, and they spotted a small secluded cottage in the middle of the woods. The next step was to get Gigi. Slightly more tricky, but that wasn't going to stop them. They teleport to the rooftop of Gigi's apartment building, and carefully go down the sides of it, looking cautiously through the windows. The darkness and their temporary ability to be invisible helps hide them. They go down, smelling her scent get stronger and stronger until they’re finally at her window; her bedroom window. They open it with their super strength, but quietly to not wake the three women inside. All Nicky and Crystal had to do was hold onto her and teleport, and they did without hesitation. 

Gigi was barely awake, eyes still closed. All she felt was warmth and comfort lulling her back to sleep. But the apartment wasn't warm at all, and the beds weren't that soft. She groggily opens her eyes, still blinking to get used to the orange - yellow lights. "Go back to sleep" she hears a voice say, Crystal's voice, and that wakes her up even more. "What the actual fuck? Can you not handle rejection?" Gigi sits up, but when Crystal tries to push her down, she pushes Crystal onto her back, pinning her hands down. "What part of I don't want to be with you don't you fucking get? I'm not the same person from the fucking 1800s!" Gigi says angrily, and then is flipped over by Crystal, who's then joined by Nicky. "We're not gonna fucking lose you again, do you understand?! You stay here!" Nicky growls, as Gigi struggles against them. But then they notice something; her pupils are dilated. A lot. Gigi stops struggling for a second, trying to get rid of the feeling of arousal but since they turned her, everything she's felt was overly heightened. Almost all Gigi can do is stare at their frustrated faces, while being pinned down by their hands. Almost. She lifts herself upwards, capturing Crystal's lips into hers, who eases into it immediately. 

Both Nicky and Crystal loosen their grips on her wrists and Gigi quickly snatches them away, taking her pjs off, the two women above her doing the same. This time, Nicky captures her lips, her entire body craving Gigi, needing to touch her; to remind her that she was real, that they really have her again. Crystal kisses her neck, where her pulse was supposed to be and Gigi moans into Nicky's mouth, sending the woman into a frenzy. "Mine" is all Nicky says when she pulls away and immediately goes to Gigi's nipple and sucks on the hard nub teasingly. "Nic-Nicolette please!" Gigi grabs onto Nicky's hair, eyes shut. Crystal does the same to her other nipple, Nicky and Crystal's hands touching her everywhere, needing to feel all of her. Crystal starts trailing downwards and Nicky goes tot kiss Gigi's neck, leaving a hickey before getting her fangs in and drinks some of her blood. The shaky moan Gigi lets out only encourages the other two women, Nicky's hands fondle her breasts, licking at the puncture wounds and Crystal licks her folds, two fingers circling her hole. "Crystal please just fuck me" Gigi groans out, her hips bucking to take more of Crystal's finger, who easily pushes it in. The way Gigi's wetness leaks over hand and down the mattress makes Crystal add another finger and she does faster while making teasing circles around her clit with her tongue. Gigi's mouth is open in a constant 'o' shape, loud moans and groans filling the room. Gigi's hypersensitivity makes her feel every single bit of Crystal's fingers inside her, and Crystal's tongue finally gets on her clit, flatly pressed against it. " _Crystal f-fuck more!_ " Gigi practically screams, her eyes going wide open and Nicky's mesmerized. She kisses Gigi's jaw and cheek, right by her open mouth, but then she tastes something salty and feels something wet. Nicky looks up at Gigi, who's looking at both her and Crystal, tears streaming down her face. Nicky looks concerned, but Gigi musters a small smile and shakes her head, pulling Nicky in for a deep kiss, moaning into her mouth. Hearing Gigi call her by her full name and be initiative with the situation, even pulling her into a kiss makes Nicky's tears start falling too, having missed Gigi so, so much.

It doesn't take long for Gigi to cum, shuddering, legs trembling. Crystal licks her through her high, still pumping her fingers until Gigi's legs stop shaking and she slowly pulls out, sucking her fingers before kissing her way up to Gigi's neck. She realizes her partners are crying, which concerns her but as Nicky trails downwards, both of them having a smile on their faces, it eases her worries. Gigi pulls Crystal in for a kiss, which catches her by surprise, but she understands why they were both crying, feeling that intensity too. Nicky laps away at Gigi's cunt, her tongue moving rapidly everywhere, making Gigi let out an obscene moan in Crystal's mouth. Crystal bites on Gigi's lower lip, drawing blood from there and she drinks, but still makes sure her fangs don't hurt Gigi too much. Nicky leaves kisses everywhere before latching onto her clit, Gigi's breathing becoming more labored. It doesn't take long for Gigi to cum again, having already orgasmed before, her back arched and screaming into Crystal's mouth. Nicky kisses her thighs and trails upwards, nuzzling in her neck. "If you're both up for it, there's a really nice hot tub" Crystal grins and they both nod, getting out of bed and head to the bathroom and they enjoy the rest of their night. 

Sunlight beams through the curtains, making Crystal press her forehead against Gigi's shoulder for a moment before she starts leaving soft kisses and bites there. Gigi lets out a small hum, which barely wakes Nicky, who's on her other side, laying her cheek by her spine. Nicky also starts leaving kisses there, basking in the cool feeling of Gigi's skin with the heat of the sunlight. Nicky ends up turning Gigi onto her back and kisses her lips while Crystal kisses the space between her neck and shoulder, right above her collarbone. Gigi smiles into Nicky lips, and when she pulls away, Gigi barely opens her eyes, humming contentedly. "Morning Doll" Gigi says, before turning her head to face Crystal, kissing her forehead. As happy as Nicky is in this moment and she wants nothing more than to keep be here forever, she knows she has to ask "Gi, do you remember last night? Are you, you know, fully aware of what's happening?" Nicky keeps herself composed and Gigi when Gigi turns around to look at her, both women afraid until Gigi nods with a smile. "I remember everything and I know what's happening. I can feel Georgina if that makes sense, how do you think I knew you're full name?" Gigi states and Nicky kisses her again, before Crystal does the same. They have their love. Gigi can't believe that that's how she feels about them, fucking damn it.

Gigi realizes she can't escape Georgina or her feelings towards the two vampires. She couldn't bear it when they weren't directly right next to her, she could feel the absence of their presence and it would irritate her. She could barely sit still if one went to the bathroom or if they were going to a different room or outside to get things. She had no clue as to where she was or how to behave normally without them right next to her. God Georgina was so in love with them. The second Gigi hears the front door opening, her pacing ceases and she speeds out the room and down the staircase, Crystal and Nicky trying their best to hold in their laughter. Though, they knew they'd do the same; and technically speaking they have. "Hey Gi, did you-" "Can you fuck me? Like shove me against a wall right now and rail me till my legs can't shake anymore" Gigi's eyes are predatory, her words taking both Nicky and Crystal by surprise but they certainly had no problem obliging. Gigi ended up pressed against the kitchen wall by Crystal, who easily got two fingers inside her and wasted no time in getting Gigi to cum which doesn't take long anyways. And then Nicky eats her out after, her tongue teasing before Gigi's loud begging and her own desperation to have Gigi cum all over her make her change her mind and double her efforts; and the three women spend a long long time in that position.

Crystal heads up to their bedroom while Nicky finishes preparing dinner, to see if Gigi's awake yet. When she gets there, she sees that Gigi's still in a deep sleep, which she knows is very unlike her, and she feels kind of bad that she has to wake her, but she knew Gigi needed to eat and they had some things to talk about. She sits by the bed and strokes Gigi's hair. "Gi... Gigi wake up" Crystal starts softly and an arm is thrown over her waist "Crys c'mere" Gigi mumbles and Crystal chuckles "Geege, you've been asleep for almost two hours, you have to get up. Nicky's finishing up dinner" "As nice as that sounds, I don't think I can move my legs" Gigi gives a sly smile and Crystal raises a brow with a smirk "Well yeah, six orgasms will do that to you and that's exactly why you should eat" Crystal says, confusing Gigi "I came six times?" "Don't you remember?" "I lost count after... the first strap I think" Gigi says and Crystal gives a small affectionate laugh before kissing her cheek "Nicky's gonna love this".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it that much chérie" Nicky gives a sly smirk, sipping on her wine and Gigi rolls her eyes "Nicky it's not funny. Besides I'm sure it's only because I'm a new vampire and 1800s me is practically obsessed with you" Gigi says and they both raise an eyebrow at her "Is that right chérie? You know, vampire hypersensitivity isn't always on, if you will. We can tell when you use your hypersensitivity and you didn't" Crystal says with a smile and Gigi rolls her eyes again. "But tell us, how do you feel her?" Nicky asks, wanting to know how much of an influence Georgina might have on Gigi's actions. "I just... she's kind of like a part of my mind. I know what she thinks and how she feels" Gigi says and Nicky nods. "Gigi, what do you want us to be?" Crystal asks and Gigi's face is cautious, neutral. "What do you mean?" "You know, how we define our relationship" Nicky says, Gigi looking between the two. God she hated that question, she certainly wasn't one for relationships. "What do you want?" "Gigi we can't force you to do something you don't want" Crystal says and Gigi feels rage. "I thought your plan was to force me to stay here and never leave" "That's not fair we lost you for centuries" Nicky says, hiding her sadness. "We can be whatever you two want, I don't mind anything. But I can't stay here 24/7 and you know it. I have a job, I-" "We work and you stay here" Crystal says like it's the most obvious thing. "I don't want that, I want to work. I'm not saying I won't live here but it's not like I'm never going to leave this place. And you also know that I know _many_ people, so if they think I'm missing they'd call the cops. I can't just disappear" Gigi tries to explain calmly, not knowing what they could do and hopefully they see her point, which they do. "You can't fuck people for a job" Nicky says with a stone cold expression "What?" "You said we can choose whatever we want, and you know we wanna date you. You can't fuck other people if we're dating" Crystal says and Gigi raises an eyebrow "You do realize that you are, were, my only female clients and that I'm gay right? The rest are men who can't get me off at all, they just pay well. I'm sure you wouldn't count that as fucking, and besides it gives you more reason to fuck me harder and harder and harder" Gigi says, knowing that that would most likely get to the women. "Fair enough. No female clients" "You know, as fun as jealousy can be especially with a possessive kink, it makes me wonder if you trust me. Which you kind of need to do if we're dating now, don't you think?" "No one gets to make you cum like we do" "Just because I cum, doesn't mean it's as good as you. Besides, it adds more fun" Gigi says, grateful that her sex negotiation skills are working. "I- no. No woman gets to touch you besides us. Fuck all the men, they're useless anyways so they don't count" Nicky says and Gigi nods "Fair enough".

"Do you want to get some of your things?" "I don't know how to do the teleportation thingy" "Right, we can take you there and we'd leave you there for an... hour? To get everything you need packed" Crystal says and Gigi nods, and Crystal teleports her by the building, in a hidden area so no one sees before leaving. God, did Gigi have so much to tell her friends. She heads up to her apartment as quickly as possible, and the second she knocks and the door is open, Hunter pulls her in. "Are they here?" "No, they're coming in an hour to take me back. I needed to get some of my things" Gigi says, confusing her friends. "Why would you go back?" Rosy asks "Because they're relentless, I know everything that happened in the past with my former self or whatever and them" "So?" "I can feel her. She needs to be around them. My 1800s self is living in my mind now and can't stand to not be with them. But I think I can solve that" Gigi says, and Hunter raises a brow "How?" "My immortality, it didn't come from turning into a vampire" Gigi states, confusing everyone. "Explain" "I have my former self's memories, and basically she made some deal with a witch for her to be reborn. Me. The witch's name is Jaida Hall, she's a friend of theirs. If you know vampires named Jacqueline Cox and Janice Sport, they're basically dating her so if you find them, you find her. She might be able to reverse this" Gigi states, Marko having written down everything down. "I'm assuming since you're here, they're gonna give you some freedom?" Caleb questions "Yup, I negotiated for it. I'll still work, but no female clients. They want to be the only women I fuck, cause apparently we're dating. I told them we can be whatever they want" "They're not gonna like dating you are they?" Rubber asks with a knowing smirk "I am not a relationship person so no, they probably won't" Gigi says with a knowing smile, and her friends help her pack, finding out that Gigi didn't actually know the location of the new place. Just that it seemed to be a cottage in the woods. "Good luck Gi, be careful with them" "I will be Hunter, don't worry. I'll still see you" "Stop by as often as you can" Symone says "You know I will" Gigi says before they all say their byes and Gigi leaves with her bag and heads to the same spot where Crystal left her. Gigi just hopes that everything will turn out okay.


End file.
